


Hyacinth

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Someone once said that blue flowers stood for trust and healing, things neither of them thought they could ever have again.Fortunately, flowers have a funny habit of blooming where no one expects them to.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Hector
Comments: 62
Kudos: 98





	1. Found

He’s the thirstiest he’s ever been in his whole life. He kept running in circles, though it wasn’t by accident. There was no way to outrun a vampire, but he could outwit them, keep them searching until sunrise and he’d have the day to recuperate, get an actual plan lined out. Right now, Hector’s main goal was merely surviving to get to that point. His chain was wrapped around his own wrist to stop it from tangling in the branches, the collar digging into his skin the harder he ran.

He can hear her laughter all around him, can feel the ghostly touches of cold hands on his back, almost touching but just missing. He prays it’s all in his broken mind.

But when the first rays of morning began dotting the forest floor, he could have danced with joy. Instead, he keeps running.

* * *

Trevor sighed as the light of morning hit his face, brightness waking him from slumber. Part of him yearned for five more minutes of sleep, but the other half reminded him he had a farm to run. Well, not according to those stuck up jackasses at the tavern who insisted that having a goat and a few chickens didn’t warrant a farm, but who the fuck put them in charge?

He reached for the ewer at his bedside, hand missing a few times until it landed on the handle. Groaning as he sat up, the Belmont took a large slug of water and splashed some on his face before getting ready for the day in earnest. As dull as it may be, routine was what kept him sober, was still keeping him sober. As long as there was work to do, his hands would be too busy to pick up a bottle Sypha had told him. He believed her, because if anyone had solutions it’d be the Speaker who moved Dracula’s Castle.

That wasn’t to say things were easy, no, that would mean that God was actually going easy on Trevor Belmont for once.

There was a mouse infestation in his basement, and his goat had recently got knocked up by a billy from the other side of town and the owner was insisting that the resulting kid, if it survived, would belong to him.

“The fuck is with these assholes and their goats?” Trevor mumbled to himself as he ate a bowl of oats.

Instead of an answer, his reply was a loud commotion from outside.

* * *

He didn’t know how long he had been walking when he reached a small barn, barely bigger than a shed. He pushed open the door, ignoring the flustered chickens and the startled goat which bleated when it was awoken from its sleep. He walked passed them to the through, collapsing to his knees as he dipped his cupped hand into the water. 

He drank fast and hard, not even stopping for breath when he choked momentarily. His legs stung, like pins and needles were dancing beneath his skin. Still, the moment’s rest and the water was enough to make him feel like heaven.

“Oh, what the fuck?” someone shouted behind him.

He turned to find a man in his sleeping gown, short almond hair tangled in a bird’s nest and eyes wide in surprise. The man had really pretty eyes, he remembered thinking, like a pale sky.

Half of him wanted to leap to his feet and start running, but his legs refused to respond any longer. The other half was relieved, happy almost, that he would die by the hand of an angry farmer rather than Carmilla’s.

Hector slumped over the trough, pressing his face into the crook of his arm. He heard the man step closer, and prepared himself for the impact of a fist or weapon.

Instead, he felt a blanket draped over him and the man asked in a gentle voice, “You alright?”

He laughed, half out of surprise and half out of confusion because how on Earth was there the possibility that he looked ‘okay’?

Then he cried, because he knew he’d never be okay again.

“Shit…” Trevor sighed, helping the man to his feet, “Let’s get you inside.”


	2. Safe?

Trevor wasn’t sure what to think about the man he had opened his home to. A part of him wondered if it was a mistake, letting this strange mute man inside, but then he’d look at the collar and think ‘how could he not?’

“It’s uh, the best I could do on such short notice.” Trevor said as he stood, motioning to the wash basin, “Do you need help, getting, you know…?”

The man looked up at him with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen (which is a feat in itself having seen his own reflection on his worst nights) and shook his head. In a voice so small and timid it sounded more fitting coming out of a field mouse than a man, he spoke, “The collar…?”

“Oh, I have a lockpick, but I thought you’d want to get all of…” he motioned to the entirety of the man, “that, off of you.”

He reflected upon it for a minute, then nodded his head in gratitude. Trevor nodded back, “You can take some clothes from the dresser when you’re done. If you need anything, I’ll be outside.”

“You’d leave me alone?” he asked suddenly, voice edged with worry.

“Yeah.” Trevor said as he walked past him, “Don’t make me regret it, or you will.”

As he shut the door behind him, he suddenly feel nauseous with regret at his own words

He sighed, looking over at one of his chickens, “Fuck me, what have I got myself into?”

The chicken responded with a tilt of the head and a cluck, before charging at him. Damn chickens were worse to deal with than demons.

* * *

Hector flinched as the door shut, leaving him all alone inside the strange man’s house. The man, Trevor he said his name was? Didn’t matter, Trevor was being too nice.

But even if he wanted to, it wasn’t like he could overpower the man or even make a run for it. He just had to let the man make him well enough until he could do either of those things.

For now, he stood and walked over to the basin, testing the temperature with his hand. Not warm, but not freezing either, it would do. 

He sank into the tepid water with shaking breath, overwhelmed by the simple luxury. Quickly, he got to work scrubbing the dirt from his skin, scrapping muck from under his nails and rinsing his hair. He forcefully pulled apart each knot and tangle, desperate to get every last one out no matter how much his scalp stung. Soon enough, the water began turning brown, particles of dirt floating around him, as if teasingly reminding him that he’d never truly be clean of his captivity, of his own sins and mistakes.

As he stepped out and dried himself off with the old towel provided, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was a simple cabin, single room with a wood stove and a bed in the far corner with a small dresser. A few cabinets hung near the stove, but seemed to have been recently added, along with the table and two chairs that seemed to serve as the dining table.

He walked over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer and grabbing the first thing on top. The clothes were cheaply made and loose around his thin frame, but was a refreshingly welcome change.

“Um, Trevor?” he called.

Almost immediately the man replied, “You good in there?”

Hector sat at the table and he continued, “Yes, you can come in now.” he said, thinking about how odd it felt to be speaking so much, like he had talked more in the past day than he had in the last few months. Trevor walked inside immediately, cursing and kicking off a chicken that had been violently pecking his leg. Hector snorted at the sight, before remembering he shouldn’t be pushing his luck and hiding it with a cough. Fortunately, it seemed the Belmont hadn’t noticed.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Trevor said as he finally sat across from Hector, “First things first, let’s get whatever… that is off of you.” he motioned to the collar.

Hector wanted nothing more than to have the collar off. He hated the damn thing, hated how it dug into his skin, hated the clinking of the chain, hated how he could still feel her fingers linger on the metal.

So when he suddenly covered it protectively, shaking his head frantically, he was confused.

Trevor blinked, “Don’t you want it off?”

The collar suddenly felt tighter as he spoke, choking on a sob, “I… I do, but…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” he reassured, “You’re safe here. Noone’s gonna hurt you.”

Hector laughed bitterly, “Safe… safe, is it?” he crossed his arms across his chest, rocking himself lightly, “For now, maybe… but Carmilla and her soldiers are after me.”

“Carmilla?” he paused for a moment, thinking, “Wait, the vampiress?”

He nodded, “They’ve probably found my trail by now, by sundown they’re gonna tear this house down and devour you and… and…” he hung his head low, “Why did I run… I’m gonna get punished, she’s gonna kill me, oh God, she’s gonna fucking kill me-”

Trevor stood up from his seat suddenly. At first, Hector thought he was gonna throw him out, trying to save his own skin from Carmilla’s wrath. He tensed as Trevor walked past him, grabbing something out of a small box and standing in front of Hector, “Know what this is?”

Hector half expected to see a weapon, but instead was met with a bowl full of dark grey ashes, nearly thick as rock salt, “... Vampire ashes?”

Trevor nodded. Unceremoniously, he dumped the bowl onto the floor. Immediately they started to pop and fizzle, dissolving away into nothing.

Trevor sat back down, meeting Hector’s baffled expression with his own calm one, “This entire property is warded. I can list about a thousand ways to kill a small vampire army off the top of my head. You’re safe here.”

Hector wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure what to believe. 

“Can I take your collar off now?”

After thinking for a moment, he nodded hesitantly. Trevor took a small lock pick from his pocket, leaning forward as he eyed the lock. He had just barely grabbed the collar when suddenly Hector was back in his dark cell, cold fingers caressing his face. He screamed, his hand flying out in defense. Instead of being caught by her hand, he instead punched Trevor square in the nose. 

“Oh my god!” Hector cried out, covering his mouth in shock, “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-!”

“No no, you’re good, that was my bad.” Trevor groaned as he wiped the blood from his aching nose, “You know what? Think you can take it off yourself?”

“I… I can try.” he nodded, “That might be best.”

“Yeah.” Trevor agreed, handing over the lockpick, “I’ll talk you through it.”

He shakily fiddled with his collar with Trevor directing him which way to turn and push the pick, until the lock gave an anti-climatic ‘click!’ and fell to the floor, relieving from its weight in more than one way. At that moment, he made a choice.

Perhaps he could stay longer than he intended. At least until he figured out how to permanently lose Carmilla’s soldiers.

“There.” Trevor smiled, gathering the collar and chain off the floor, “Do you care what I do with this?”

Hector shook his head furiously, “Toss it for all I care.”

The man stood and walked to a window, opening the shutters and winding his arm before throwing with all his might, “Good riddance.” he told the departed collar as he shut the window.

The forgemaster smiled softly, “Thank you…” he said, hoping the man didn’t mind a little gratitude.

Trevor shrugged half heartedly, “Not a problem.” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Fortunately, you couldn’t be in any safer place than with a Belmont.”

Hector’s stomach dropped at the name, feeling the color drain from his face as it reached his ears. Trevor must have noticed, because he immediately frowned, “Hector? You alright there?”

The last thing Hector remembered thinking before he passed out was ‘Of course this was too good to be true.’


	3. Goodnight(mare)

“Hector? Come on, wake up buddy.”

Hector groaned, vision swimming with colorful blobs as he opened his eyes and looked around the spinning room wearily, “Wha…?”

“Don’t sit up too quickly,” Trevor warned, “You passed out on me.”

“Oh…” he says, blinking to clear his vision, “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” the Belmont (holy shit he was a Belmont, fuck, how much worse could his life get) assured, “Did you hit your head or something before?”

“No, I just got lightheaded for a moment.” Hector said to save face, “It’s passed now.”

“Okay, good.” Trevor sighed in relief, “Why don’t you just lay in bed and try to sleep it off? I’m no doctor, but I know that rest can do miracles for the body.”

“Good idea.” he nodded in agreement, sitting up and standing with help from Trevor. Then he remembered, “Where am I gonna sleep?”

“The bed,” Trevor said plainly, “Where else?”

Hector blinked at him, the kind gesture clearly taking him off guard, “But what about you?”

“The floor.” he deadpanned. Hector couldn’t believe his ears, this man was truly giving him the only bed in the house? No strings attached?

“Ok.” he finally agreed, “But you can wake me and I’ll move to the floor if-”

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” he insisted, “I’ve fallen asleep in alleys enough times to find it comfortable. Besides, you look like you need a bed.”

Well, Hector couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

_ He yelped in pain as his hand spasmed, fingers contorting and curling in on themselves. _

_ The long work hours were becoming more unbearable, forcing him to become more and more aware of just how fragile his human body was. _

_ He massaged his wrist, desperately trying to get the muscles to relax so he could continue before the guards noticed. No such luck. _

_ He heard them whisper something to each other before one of them left. He forced down the urge to beg them not to tell, just so he wouldn’t be mocked for looking like a child fearful of their guardian’s discipline. Shortly after, Carmilla strided in, heels clicking against the floor angrily as she stomped over, “Well, is this all you were able to get done?” she asked, hands on her hips. _

_ “I’m sorry…” he murmured, cradling his hurting hand to his chest, “I can’t… I don’t…” _

_ She sighed in frustration, “I suppose it can’t be helped.” she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “But this is setting me back, Hector. There will have to be consequences, you know that, right?” _

_ Hector could only guess what that meant, it could be anything from not having dinner to being beaten. He needed to appeal to her and quickly, and he knew one surefire way to do it. _

_ “You can take my blood.” he said. Her eyes lit up at the offer, a wicked smile spreading across her face. _

_ She could never take from him, that was one of the many unspoken rules. If she pinned him down and took his blood whenever she felt like it, then she would be the bad guy. _

_ But if he offered, then she could take it and still be the doting Master. _

_ “How kind of you to offer, Hector.” she purred, “You’re such a good pet, always thinking of your Master.” _

_ He nodded in acceptance, sitting down in his desk chair. She leaned down, brushing the messy hair from his face with a cold claw that never failed to send shivers down his spine. With a gentle touch, she held his hair up and out of the way, leaning down to breathe in his scent, “You know Hector, the first time I tasted you is something I’ll never forget.” _

_ He swallowed nervously, hands fisting in his lap. He hated this, he hated her dragging this on longer than it needed to. _

_ “Your blood sings with power Hector, did you know that? I don’t know how to describe it, it’s almost like… ice, that warms you from the inside out. It lingers on my tongue for hours, pure bliss.” _

_ He tried as hard as he could, but the tears were too much and too many. They fell down his cheeks in heavy drops, unbearably warm and wet. Carmilla laughed, “Nice of you to give me your tears as well as your blood. You’d give everything to me, wouldn’t you Hector?” _

_ “Of course…” he said. He had to, because despite it all she cared for him. _

_ She wasn’t kind by any stretch of the imagination, but she cared for him. The cell was far from luxury, but it was a place to sleep and rest. The food was disgusting, but it was warm and it filled him. She cared, even if it was only for her own gain, and that was more than he deserved. _

_ Her fangs pierced his neck and- _

* * *

Hector woke from his restless slumber in a sweat, gasping as if he broke the surface of water. His hands shot up to his neck to cover the wound, only to find none there. All that remained was slightly raised dots, slightly paler than the rest of his skin.

He breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing bonelessly back onto the bed. Suddenly, a snore came from his right and he looked to see the dark shape of Trevor in the dark, sleeping on the floor with nothing but a spare cloak and blanket. Seems like he had slept through the entire day...

A part of Hector felt bad for kicking the man out of his own bed, the other part was selfishly relieved that the Belmont let him have it.

He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes, trying his best to fall back asleep.

The ghostly touch of fangs and claws along his body kept him from doing so.


	4. A New (Out)Look

Water splashed from the trough as Trevor dumped the bucket of water into it, the chickens and goats quickly gathering around and shoving their snouts into the cool, refreshing water. He turned to hang the bucket back onto the barn wall, when he saw Hector, standing idly in the doorway like he was waiting for something, “Oh, Hector.” he blinked, “You need something?”

Hector shifted on his feet, twiddling his thumbs, “Is there… may I help?”

Trevor sighed, hanging the bucket up and grabbing the broom, “You should really be resting.” he said as he swept the animal’s mess into a pile and out the door. Hector moved to the side, saying nothing but still fidgeting anxiously.

The Belmont paused, looking him up and down, “You don’t like sitting still, do you?” 

“Not very much, no.” Hector confirmed. 

He watched as Trevor muttered something under his breath, before answering, “There’s a bucket of feed on the shelf over there. Feed the chickens and make sure each one gets their fill.”

Hector beamed at being given the simple task, gratefully doing as told. Trevor didn’t pay it much mind, continuing on with his own chores. Still, he thought to himself, if feeding chickens was all it took for the man not to push himself too hard, then he could feed chickens all day long for all he cared. He moved onto the garden, breaking off the dead leaves from his vegetables and picking off slugs as usual.

“Do they have names?” he heard Hector ask.

“Uh, no.” Trevor replied without looking up from his work, “I’m not really good at coming up with names, so they’re just sort of ‘white one’ and ‘brown one’ and so forth.”

“Can I name them?” he asked. There was such whimsy in his voice, the type that was music to your ears in how utterly joyed the other person was that he couldn’t say no.

“Go ahead.” he said, wondering if he had spent too long in the sun as his cheeks heated up. He heard Hector talking to the chickens behind him, but was too distracted by his own thoughts to pay it much mind.

If what Hector had said was right, if he was so important that Carmilla would track him down then he needed help. He would have to write Sypha and Alucard, and pray they got there before Carmilla and her soldiers did.

He stood up, stretching out a crick in his back and turning around… only to see Hector sitting in the middle of a circle of chickens, happily petting each of them.

“And I think you look like a Tiffany.” Hector told the one in his lap as he picked her up and booped her beak, “Wouldn’t you agree Tiffa-?” he caught sight of Trevor staring at him with jaw dropped and bewildered, “... what?”

“How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“That.” Trevor pointed to the chickens, “I’ve never even been able to get near them without them trying to maul me.”

“Ah.” Hector chuckled, “Animals are very good at reading people, you know. It might just be you’re not confident enough around them.”

Trevor flustered at the accusation immediately, “The hell I’m not! I fought Dracula, you know!”

“Yes, I know.” he said, trying not to dwell on that too long, “Chickens don’t care how many vampire lords you kill. If they sense you’re uneasy, even if it's not directed at them, they get upset.”

“Great, just great.” Trevor muttered as he walked back to the barn, “Fucking chickens telling me I’m not good enough for them, ungrateful bastards.”

Hector chuckled, turning to the chickens, “Don’t pay him any mind, some people can’t help but be a little jealous.”

“Jealous of what, being a chicken whisperer!?” he shouted from the barn door. He and Hector stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

“I’ll have to go into town. There’s only enough food here to last one person a few more weeks, and even that’s stretching it.” Trevor said as he packed a small satchel, “If you have any preferences for anything, tell me now.”

“I’m fine with whatever.” Hector said as he watched him tie his cloak, “But you’ll need grain for Darla.”

He looked to him cluelessly, “For who?”

“Darla, the goat.” Hector said, “I noticed when you were feeding her before you gave her only hay, which is okay for now, but she’s getting late in her pregnancy so you’ll want to start giving her grain as soon as possible, so she can have everything she needs for her kid and to make milk.”

Trevor blinked, taking in everything he was just told, “I… hm. I didn’t know that.”

“I figured, since you don’t seem to have a lot of experience with farm animals.” Hector smiled, “I also take it that since there’s no other goats on your farm, that you did not intend to take in a pregnant one?”

“You hit the nail on the head.” Trevor chuckled, slinging the satchel over his shoulder, “You know, you’re actually very observant. Is that a skill of yours?”

“I’m more observant of animals than I am people, but you can tell a lot about people in regards to how they keep their animals in that regard.”

Trevor reflected on the explanation for a moment, before seeming to get it, “Makes sense. I’ll be back as soon as I can, see you later."

"See you." Hector said as he watched the door shut behind him, before immediately went to work with something he had planned beforehand. He rummaged through the cabinets until he found a pair of scissors, then went over to the dresser where a small mirror stood propped up.

He raised the scissor, grabbed a section of hair and…

And he couldn’t do it.

He sighed in frustration and held a hand to his mouth in thought as he stared at his reflection. He could no longer bear the feeling of the long hair brushing against his cheeks, tickling his shoulders as he moved any which way. Carmilla had told him he looked beautiful with longer hair, and told him to consider growing it to his waist as if he had a choice in the matter.

But years ago, long hair was something he coveted. His parents, lacking the patience to properly brush and detangle his thin locks opted instead to shave it, leaving him with a bowl cut and an undershave. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the dull razor they roughly chopped off his hair with.

Now he was left with a conundrum, and one he didn’t have an answer to…

At least, not until he saw the scrap length of leather next to the mirror.

* * *

“... and I’ll take some cheese if you have any.” Trevor added. The grocer nodded and got to work packaging the requested meat, as Trevor took some time to consider some of the vegetables up for sale.

Truth be told, the situation with Hector was bothering him. The man himself was no problem, if anything he was just a gentle soul that ended up in a shitty situation. Still, a little voice in the back of his head nagged at him, whispering questions that planted little seeds of doubt.

First and foremost, what the Hell had Carmilla wanted with the man? If she had wanted a meal, Hector would have been dead already. Instead, he was collared and leashed like a dog, and dogs were kept for one of two reasons, for working or for fawning over. Unless Carmilla was seriously fucked in the head (which wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility but still), Hector would be kept for working purposes.

But for what purpose exactly is what was bothering Trevor…

Hard labor seemed like an obvious answer, but Hector looked too neglected and too weak to be able to spend all day lifting bricks. There had to be something else, something that didn’t require too much physical effort that-

“Sir!” the butcher yelled, finally snapping Trevor out of his thoughts, “Your order is ready.”

“Oh, right, sorry about that,” Trevor stuttered and cleared his throat, pulling out his coin purse, “How much do I… where’s the beef?”

“I was supposed to get a shipment a few days ago, but it hasn’t arrived.” the man shrugged, “That will be sixty coins.”

“But…” he started, “I really wanted beef stew.”

The butcher narrowed his eyes, “Take or leave it.”

Trevor considered his options. Ultimately, his stomach won the fight.

As he started on the walk home, he took deep breaths, readying himself for the hardest part of it.

The tavern called to him like a sweet siren, becoming louder the closer he got. ‘Come inside,’ it said, ‘Buy a warm meal and some ale for yourself, just one pint and nothing more’

Walking past the doors was even worse, he could practically hear the drinks being poured, the odor tempting him into familiarity like an old friend stopping him and asking to catch up.

He held his breath until he passed the building, and even then held it until he felt himself becoming lightheaded. As he continued on his way, he made a mental note of yet another small victory under his belt. Perhaps he could celebrate by treating him and his guest to a snack of cheese and grapes after dinner.

* * *

“I’m home!” Trevor called out as he walked inside, “Hope you don’t mind lamb, they had no beef, can you believe…” Trevor’s voice trailed off when he saw Hector seated at the table, casually reading a book. His silver hair was brushed back in a loose short ponytail, a few unruly strands hanging in front of his ears. With the hair out of the way, the light freckles dotting his tan cheeks were a little more obvious, his bright blue eyes lighting up his face like a moon on a starry night.

Hector caught sight of him staring, a look of worry in his eyes “Something the matter?”

“U-Uh, no, I just, I mean, your hair looks um, it looks… good.” Trevor coughed, stumbling over his own words and praying Hector couldn’t see his blush, “I was thinking of making some lamb stew for tonight, and afterwards we can have some cheese I picked up. I mean, that is if you like cheese, and lamb. I could make something else if you-.”

“Trevor.” Hector smiled softly, shutting his book and putting it aside, “That sounds delicious, how can I help?”


	5. A Shared Meal

“The secret is that you don’t roast them all at once,” Hector explained as he poured oil into the pan, “Broccoli and cabbage don’t take as long as say, carrots. Also, a little salt and pepper goes a long way.”

“Amazing.” Trevor breathed, “You’re a man of many talents.”

“Have to be to survive on your own.” he said in thought as he added the vegetables to the pan, “I lived alone for many years, plenty of time to figure out how to cook.”

“I was on the road, so I was more concerned with making sure what I ate didn’t make me sick more than whether or not it tasted good.” he said.

“You were... excommunicated, right?” Hector asked cautiously.

“Still am, really.” Trevor said, pausing the check the oven, “Okay, I think it’s ready.”

Hector nodded and moved the vegetables from the pan and into the pot with the meat, adding the ones that hadn’t been cooked yet. When the oven door slammed shut, Trevor continued their conversation, “How’d you end up on your own?”

“Self-imposed exile.” he replied, “I… didn’t really get along with my parents.”

“Their loss.” Trevor said as he grabbed a chair, sitting down backwards and folding his arms on the top of it, “You’re a good person, Hector.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, at the notion that him out of all people was ‘good’, “I’m really not.”

Trevor tilted his head at him, squinting in confusion, “Why would you say that?”

Hector weighed his options, choosing his next words carefully, “What if… what if you woke up tomorrow, and found out I was an entirely different person.” he pressed, staring into the flickering flames of the oven, “A really despicable person, the worst of humanity, and I did things that irreversibly caused a lot of harm to a lot of people.”

He could feel the Belmont’s stare, as if he was prying into the deepest part of his soul. He felt small and vulnerable, something that was tragically familiar to him.

“Then I’d say you’re like me.” he answered after a few moments of silence. Hector stared at him bewildered, to which he continued, “I used to be that alcoholic you’d see on the corner, drunk off my ass and yelling at anyone who walked by until I passed out. The type of person you couldn’t stand next to, because not only do they smell really bad but their aura is just, really unpleasant.” he took a deep breath, glancing to the side in shame, “I did and said a lot of things I’m not proud of, things that still haunt me to this day…”

“Then how do you do it?” he asked, clutching his stomach as it fluttered with anxiety, desperate to know, “How’d you stop the hurt?”

Trevor laughed sadly, “You don’t.” he shrugs, “When I first quit it was the sickest I had been in a long time, I honestly felt like I was going to die. Each and every day since then is terrifying, because I know if I relapse then its a longer record to beat, but it’s also the most rewarding thing in the world each time I wake up and know I did it. The fight never ends, but it gets easier.” he pauses, reaching out to touch Hector’s hand, “The hard part is just… doing it every day.”

The forgemaster considered the words with a heavy heart and mind, too many thoughts swirling around in his head all at once, “...You never answered my question.” he finally said.

Trevor sighed, standing up, “So you’re telling me you’re not scarily good with animals? That you don’t know how to cook and were faking it when you laughed at my stupid jokes?"

He blinked, “No, I-”

“Because that’s the man I got to know this week, and whether or not he tells me who used to be, I don’t care. The man I know has a really nice laugh and can handle chickens better than I could ever hope to.”

Hector’s listened in disbelief, tears filling his eyes, “But-”

“But nothing.” Trevor cut him off, “You’re good Hector.”

“Trevor-”

“I don’t care about who you were.”

“Trevor, wait-”

“And don’t try to change my mind, because I’m a really stubborn jackass-”

“Trevor, the roast is burning!”

“What?” he turned to the oven, where black smoke had begun leaking from the grates, “SHIT!”

* * *

Fortunately, only the outside of the meal had burned and was easily salvaged (much to the relief of Trevor and his coin pouch).

For most of the meal, forgemaster and hunter ate in silence, occasionally glancing at the other and looking down before their eyes could meet. Towards the end, it was Hector who broke the silence, “Did you mean what you said?”

“Every word of it.” Trevor said without looking up from his meal.

He watched him for a moment, “... I don’t believe you.”

Trevor huffed out a sigh, slamming down his fork. In a moment of panic Hector feared he had crossed a line.

Instead, the Belmont once more grabbed his hand, “I don’t care.” he stated plainly, “Listen, everyone out there wants to act like they’re better than everyone else, they eat breakfast and then go watch executions while saying a ‘hail Mary’ or two and they go on with their lives. I know I was a bad person just like everyone else at some point, and I don’t doubt you were one either. And you know what? That’s okay, because the biggest ‘fuck you’ we can give to those versions of ourselves and every priest, bishop, and every other asshole out there is to live each day better than the last, with or without the ‘hail Mary’s. Because even on the bad days when everything is shit and you feel even worse than that, you’re still better than the person you were.”

“I don’t know…” he hesitated, “It sounds too much like making an excuse.”

“It’s only an excuse if you keep doing it.” he explained, grabbing his napkin and wiping his mouth, “It becomes the past when you decide the time for change is now.”

Hector huffs out a small laugh, “So… that’s your outlook on life? Optimistic nihilism?”

“It keeps me going.” Trevor says as he looks up, “Isn’t that enough?”

“You know, rumor has it that you’re quite the reckless brute.” Hector admitted, recalling the whispers from the war council, “But I’d say you’re the most thoughtful man I know.”

“Wasn’t always that way,” he chuckled, “I was a really stupid kid, the ‘it’s a miracle this kid is alive’ kind of stupid.”

“Oh yeah?” Hector laughed, “Give me an example.”

Trevor hummed, thinking for a moment, “Alright, one time when I was six I tried to hibernate, like a rodent. I don’t know why, but I really wanted to try it, so I ate this huge breakfast and left the house without telling anyone because I guess in my six year old head nobody would notice I was gone. So I went down to my tree, which was this big dead oak that I liked to play in and sat inside of it, wrapped in a blanket. I sat there just focusing, trying to make myself go to sleep in the bitter cold. Eventually after like, half an hour, my mother found me and brought me straight back inside.”

“She must have been furious.” Hector hummed in thought.

He looked at him a bit confused, before continuing, “No… she was actually very worried. I remember feeling like the worst kid in the world when I saw she was crying because of me.”

“Oh…” was all he could say. Honestly, he forgot that kind parents existed quite often.

Fortunately, he continued anyways, “Long story short, I ended up with the worst fever I ever got in my life and stayed in bed for three weeks.”

“Did you survive?” Hector smiles cheekily.

“No actually, I expired in the early hours of the morning and they had to keep my body in a mausoleum until the ground thawed.” he chuckled, “It was a lovely service, I would know since I was there.”

“Speaking of childhood shenanigans.” Hector began, “When I was little, I didn’t think I was human.”

“Oh?” Trevor cocked a brow.

“I thought maybe I was a changeling, you know, the things the fairies replace babies with. So anyways, I thought I was one of those things, and that was why I had such a… difficult time, to put it lightly, relating to other humans. But I was stuck in a human body.” he paused, “I used to think if I could break out of my body, then I’d be free to go with the other fairies, so I kept having these dreams where I would fall from a really high place and I would crack open like an eggshell, or I would scratch at my chest until I tore my heart out. Really disturbing stuff for a kid.”

A look of concern flashed across Trevor’s face, “Did you ever try to... break yourself?”

“Nah, it never really occurred to me to hurt myself at the time.” he shrugged, “Also, I broke my arm when I was seven, so I think it’s safe to say I’m all human.”

“I could have told you that without the broken arm,” he said. Hector smiled at that, his heart fluttering not with anxiety, but with something else…

“Well,” he cleared his throat, brushing his hair behind his ear, “I suppose we ought to clean up and get ready for bed.

“Sure thing.” Trevor quickly agreed.


	6. Restless

_ “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” she bellowed above him, voice dripping with mirth. _

_ Hector tried his best, but every word came out as an incomprehensible sob. His mother’s fist came down on the back of his head, the blow causing his ears to ring. _

_ “Be useful for once, and apologize to me!” she yelled. _

_ He couldn’t remember what he was in trouble for no matter how hard he thought. There was a long list of things it could be such as bringing home a pet or merely existing in the room when she was in a foul mood. _

_ His magic tingled at the ends of his fingers, which meant he had used it recently, so it must have been a pet. He took in a few deep, sharp breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to form words, “I-I’m, I’m sorry for bringing home a pet-” _

_ A cold hand slapped him across his face, claws raking through skin, “What on Earth are you babbling about, you dense man!?” Carmilla scoffed. The guards murmured behind her, chuckling amongst themselves. He was suddenly in a body that felt too big, too exposed and in agony from constant turmoil. He became aware of the collar when someone pulled on the chains, metal digging into his skin and crushing his trachea.  _

_ “Stupid boy.” came his mother’s voice. In the peripheral of his blurring vision he could see her, skin grey and clothes covered in soot. “His left arm never recovered from that break properly, did it?” a wicked smile spread across her face, mirroring Carmilla’s own, “A good boy has to learn his place.” _

_ “Yes, I agree.” Carmilla chuckled. He was vaguely aware he was no longer in his own memories, no, this was an amalgamation of his worst nightmares, his own personal Hell. _

_ Discipline is so important.” she went on casually, as if she wasn’t twisting Hector’s left arm behind his back and making his scream in pain, “I have to thank you for doing most of the work for me, it's so much easier to break a man with a cracked mind.” _

_ “I was only doing my duty as a mother,” she beamed, tightening the leash as she wrapped it around her hand, “Though I must thank you as well, for picking up where I left off before this rotten child left me to burn.” _

_ They cackled above him like witches from the fairy tales he had read as a child, like- _

_ He couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth to beg for air, but nothing came out. His lungs burned, screaming for reprieve. They had to notice, didn’t they notice? Did they want him dead at last? The leash finally slacked but as he went to breathe, there was nothing to breathe in. Their laughter swirled around him like a whirlpool, choking him and filling his lungs. The awful sound kept echoing and echoing no matter how much closer to unconsciousness he got, like it was coming from within, oh God please not like this, no please no, he needed to breathe heneededairpleasejustonemorebreathonemorepleasenoGodnononono- _

“Hector!!”

Hector shot up, hands shooting out blindly to protect himself from another blow, hyperventilating as he struggled to breath past the tightness in his throat. Two hands, neither cold nor rough, grabbed him, pulling him into a warm, gentle embrace, “I’m here,” he heard Trevor whisper, “It’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay.”

For the first time in a long time, the welcome back to real life was a good one. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck, clinging to Trevor like he was the only thing keeping him rooted in reality. The Belmont pressed his cheek to the top of his head, his stubble lightly scratching his skin as he whispered soft reassurances.

As his sobs eventually quieted down into sniffled, Trevor pulled back enough to ask, “Do you want any tea?” 

Hector shook his head furiously, “No, please no, don’t leave, please don’t go-”

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.” he assured, pulling him back into the comforting embrace, “Want me to stay with you in the bed?” he offered, “Don’t have to go back to bed or anything, we can just sit and talk. Or not, whatever you want to do.”

Hector looked up at him, wiping his nose and eyes with the hem of his sleeve before nodding, “I’d like that…”

“Okay.” Trevor said as he laid down, pulling Hector with him. It was a tight squeeze, but neither one minded, not one bit. Hector laid his head on Trevor’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Trevor’s hand running his fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. Before long, he fell back into slumber…

And this time, there was no cruel mother or vicious Carmilla there to greet him. 

Just peace.


	7. A Busy Day

The first thing Hector saw when he opened his eyes was his Trevor’s face, gently bathed in the light of the morning sun peeking through their window. His mouth was slightly ajar with a light trail of drool stretching from the corners of his mouth to the pillow, short almond hair sticking every which way as he snored like an orc with sleep apnea.

He was the most beautiful man Hector had ever seen.

As he stretched and yawned, Trevor pulled him close, “Mm, what time is it?” 

“Time to get up, judging by the sound of impatient chickens outside.” he replied as he rubbed the sleep from his eye. Trevor simply shrugged.

“Wanna sleep in?”

Hector laughed and sat up, “We have a farm to run, there’s no such thing as sleeping in.”

“Still nice to ask.” Trevor replied as he threw himself onto his feet, “Sausage and eggs?”

“Sure.” he said, “Some cider too if we have any left, I’m thirsty for some.”

He wasn’t exactly sure when they had become a ‘we’ thing, but it felt nice to be a part of.

* * *

Country life was one of the things he had missed most when he had served in Dracula’s court. Sure he had his pets with him, but there was something about the air there that you couldn’t find anywhere else.

As Hector dropped the bucket into the well, its splash echoed against the stone, “You know, sometimes I get the urge to just yell into a well just to hear my echo.” he told Trevor as he peered into it, “It’s childish, I know.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Trevor said from where he sat in the middle of weeding their small garden, tossing any bugs he found towards the chickens who would scoop it up in their beak and return to following Hector around in a mere second, “Just means you’re full of life where most people already burn out.”

Hector gave him a quick smile before turning bakc around, grunting as he turned the handle and raised the bucket back up. 

He managed to pull it out and only spill a few drops, “Hello, ladies.” he politely greeted as the chickens circled around him, eager for their refreshments. 

“Seems like you’re the favorite dad.” Trevor said as he peered over his shoulder, a teasing edge to his voice.

Hector simply stuck out his tongue and hummed a mocking tune as he filled their shallow bowl. Trevor laughed, standing and brushing the dirt off his knees, “Well when you’re done bribing the girls, why don’t we have a break.”

He hummed in thought, “That does sound tempting, but I believe Darla will get on our case if we’re minutes late with her food. She is eating for two after all.”

Right on cue, their little black and white goat bleated from across the yard, her walk more of a waddle now that she was close to giving birth. The chickens parted as she walked past them, knowing better than to test a soon-to-be mother.

“Alright,” Hector huffed as he caught his breath, “Who’s ready for break-”

“Belmont!”

Hector’s heart jumped into his throat at the unfamiliar voice. He whirled around to see an unfamiliar human, a fat man with an ugly unkept beard standing at the front gate with a cart full of goods.

Trevor looked up with an indifferent expression, cursing under his breath, “What do you want, Artur?”

“I want the kid, Belmont.” the man said, jabbing a finger towards his goat, “In case you forgot, my goat fathered it, and since my goats are my livelihood a court would find-”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Trevor grumbled as he brushed the dirt from his knees and walked over, “Obviously, the kid is inside the mom.”

“Yeah well, you need to hand it over to me as soon as it gets here.” Artur insisted, looking very displeased. This seemed to tip off Trevor, “Why the hell are you so eager for this kid anyways?”

The man glanced side to side as if he was about to give illicit information, before speaking, “Listen, a guy from Spain just moved in where Josef used to live, says they eat baby goats over there all the time. He called it ‘cabrito’ or something like that, and he’s willing to pay a pretty penny for it.”

“Yeah, well tell him he’s got to wait for his ‘cabrito’ to be born first.” Trevor scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Nothing I can fucking do about it.”

Artur glared, spitting off to the side before continuing agrily up the road with his wagon of goods.

Trevor watched him until he disappeared over the hillside, looking back to Hector, who had been watching it all unfold, “Are you okay?”

Hector blinked, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well, you uh, really like Darla, and you’ve been excited for the kid to come-”

“Trevor, I know about the Circle of Life, I’m not naive.” he chuckled, “People have to eat too, it's what we breed livestock for.”

“Oh…” was all he said.

“But I must admit, it does make me a tad bit sad.” he said as he knelt down, petting the top of Darla’s head, “I suppose for a while she’ll be sad about it too, but she’s an animal. Once all the mothering hormones leave her body, she’ll return to life as usual. Animal’s don’t dwell on things like we do. I’m almost... envious of that…”

“Well, the way you just described it kinda makes me feel the same way.” he said as he sat by his side, “...If it makes you feel any better, I’m glad you don’t have a goat brain.” 

Hector snorted with laughter, covering his mouth with his hand, “Quite the way you have the words there, Belmont.”

“Shall I continue?” he hummed, cheekily nudging him with, “How do I love thee, let me count the ways? I love thee for not having goat brain despite the fact we both smell of one.”

“Oh?” Hector smiled, a light blush tinging his cheeks, “Are you saying you love me?”

Trevor stared blankly for a moment, before his face turned so red it put beets to shame, “W-well, I mean, I was, um, I just-” he sputtered, before the screams of chickens interrupted.

The two turned to see two of the chickens were getting into it, and ‘by getting into it’ I mean one was savagely beating the shit out of the other.

“Margaret, NO!” 

* * *

“Think she’ll be okay?” Trevor asked, watching as Tiffany the chicken slept soundly in the box they provided her with.

“Margaret did a number on here, but I’ve seen worse.” Hector assured, “There’s a reason it’s called a ‘pecking order’, chickens have the most vicious fights out of any animal I’ve ever seen, but they mostly come out of it alright.”

“See? I knew they were horrible little demons.” he complained. 

“Well,” Hector shrugged, “At least today couldn’t get any worse.”

At that moment, a horrible, terrible wail came from outside. Hector’s stomach dropped, fearing the worse as Trevor rushed to the window to see what the commotion was all about. Oh god, it had to be Carmilla, it had to be, she was torturing somebody at the edge of the property, she had come for him and she was showing him what the consequences were, it-

“It’s just Darla,” Trevor said, breathing a sigh of relief, “I think she’s gone into- Hector?”

He was doubled over in his chair, holding himself tightly as his sobs shook his body. Trevor rushed to his side, gently pushing him back up, “Shit, Hector, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he choked out between sobs, “Thou-thought, it was, it was her I’m sor-ry, I-”

“Don’t apologize.” he said firmly, “Don’t ever apologize.”

How many minutes tick by, Hector doesn’t know, but Trevor holds him close, never letting go until he finally feels safe again. He takes a deep breath, and as if reading his mind the Belmont gets up and returns with a wet cloth for him to clean his face with.

“Alright…” he breathes, “Let’s go take care of Darla.”

* * *

“So how long is this gonna take?” Trevor asks as he sits on the fence with Hector, watching Darla pace around anxiously. The moon was now high in the sky, crickets chirping their serenade all around them.

“It can take about half a day if it's the first one,” Hector says, “Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“Lovely…” he sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“You can go inside if you want to,” he says plainly, “I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“No, no, it’s-” he yawns, “It’s okay, I’ll stay if you’re staying.”

Hector smiles softly, touched by the act of solidarity, “So… about before.”

“Hm?”

“When you said you loved me,” he reminds him, “Did you mean it?”

The Belmont shifts uncomfortably, clearing his throat, “Well… it depends.”

“On?” Hector cocks a brow.

“If you want me to.” he says, barely above a whisper, “I mean, I don’t… with everything you’ve been through…”

“My hardships have not left me incapable of love, Trevor.” he says.

“No, of course-, he gets shushed by the forgemaster, who points to the laboring goat as a reminder, “Of course not.” he lowers his voice, “I just meant, I don’t want to rush you.”

Trevor looks away awkwardly, pushing down the urge to smack himself in the head for being so blunt and oafish. If Sypha or Alucard were here, they’d gladly do it for him.

He is surprised, however, when he feels a hand slip beneath his, fingers fitting between his in the most tender hold he’s ever felt. He looks up to find Hector, leaning closer than he expected him to with a fond expression.

“I don’t want to rush you,” he repeats in a slightly mocking tone, “But I’ve never felt more belonging anywhere else than right by your side.”

Trevor smiles back, “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

Across the yard, Darla screams at the top of her lungs one final time, her kid slipping onto the dirt ground with a bit of a thud.

“Ah, the miracle of life.” Trevor chuckles, “Makes a lovely first date, doesn’t it?”

“I wasn’t aware we were on a date,” Hector says, watching the mother circle around and begin licking her newborn clean. Trevor says something else, but he doesn’t hear it over the sudden realization.

“It’s not moving.” he gasps in horror.

“Wait, what?”

He doesn’t give time for an explanation as he hops down and sprints across the yard, sliding onto his knees lifting the limp kid into arms. He gently shakes and rubs its chest, praying for it to spring to life at any moment. No such luck.

He turns to Trevor (who stares with eyes as wide as dinner plates) and shouts, “Get me a blanket!”

As if suddenly remembering he has feet, Trevor runs into the house as fast as he can. Hector turns his attention back to the little kid, grabbing its snout and sealing his lips over it before breathing in as hard as he can. He pauses momentarily to spit out the foul mucus and fluid that filled its nose and mouth, before repeating the same action.

He loses count of how many times he does it, but he’s not giving up, not when the poor thing hasn’t had a chance to live yet. A small voice in the back of his head reminds him of his powers, his fingers itch with the desire to use his magic.

Before the thought can be taken seriously, however, the kid suddenly gasps and kicks its limbs, crying out for its mother.

“Oh, thank God…” he breathes as he feels Trevor tap on his shoulder. He takes the spare blanket for him and wraps the little goat carefully, laying it next to its exhausted mother. He slumps over, suddenly drained after all the action.

“You just saved a life tonight.” Trevor says as he helps him stand up and wraps and arm around him, watching the mother and kid with slight awe.

“All in a day’s work.” Hector mumbles as he lays his head on his shoulder, “I know we’re selling him, so I’m not going to name him so I won’t get attached… but I think he looks like a Reginald.”

“Yeah…” Trevor says sadly, “I agree.”

Hector looks up at him and smiles, to which Trevor smiles and leans down. They close their eyes and Hector feels their lips brush together as…

Trevor suddenly retches, “What is on your mouth!?”

In a blink of an eye Hector is wide awake, wiping at his mouth with a hand, “Oh, it’s from the baby.”

Trevor doubles over and gags.

“What, you can handle demon guts but not a little afterbirth!?”

“Shut-!” he heaves, “Shut up! Oh Lord, I need hot water!”

“You owe me a kiss, Belmont, don't forget it!” Hector shouts after him as he runs inside.

Oh well, there was always next time.


	8. Day of Reckoning

“Hector? What are you-?”

“Shhh.” Hector shushed, “Quiet.”

Trevor raised a brow in confusion, looking into the tall grass Hector laid on his stomach in front of. There was barely any daylight left when in the grass came the slightest bit of movement, then a weasel popped its head out. His breath hitched in surprise as he watched in awe as the weasel cautiously crept out toward Hector. It sniffed one of his hands, jumped back, and then circled him as it continued sniffing. Hector’s eyelids fluttered slightly as it pressed its nose to his face, before it walked down to his hip and stuck its head in his pocket, pulling out a scrap of raw meat and darting back into the grass.

Hector smiled and sat up, looking at Trevor as he walked over, “Holy shit, that was incredible!”

“Really?” he chuckled, “I did it all the time when I was a kid.”

“I’m serious, you have like, a gift or something.” Trevor said as he sat by his side, “You’re like an animal whisperer.”

“Well, it’s not so much a gift as it is baiting them.” Hector replied, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Are you just saying that so I don’t find out your secret woodland spirit identity?” he teased.

“Maybe.” he says as Trevor pulled a dead leaf out of his hair. He’ll never get tired of the way his short ponytail bounces, the loose strands falling in front of his ears and gently framing his face.

Suddenly Hector gasps, “Look!”

“What?”

He shifts onto his hands and knees, crawling a short distance to the forest edge, “Hyacinth!”

“Hya-what now?” he asks, following him and crawling back to his side like a magnet.

“These,” Hector points to a small patch of blue flowers with bell-shaped petals, gently dancing in the wind, “are hyacinth flowers, they happen to be my favorite.”

“Are they now?” he hums in thought.

“They used to grow along my property when I lived in Rhodes,” he explained, “Not too many people like them because the bulbs can cause skin irritation if you touch them, yet it is said that they represent joy and rebirth, and when they bloom it means there is trust and sincerity between two people.”

“How poetic.” Trevor comments, “I didn’t know you lived in Greece.”

“Born and raised.” Hector says proudly.

Trevor smiles and opens is mouth to speak, when-

“HELP!!”

The two mean whipped around to see a pale and sickly looking woman stumbling into their yard, clutching her stomach. Hector flinched, unsure of what to do. Animals he knew how to help, humans however… the less said the better. 

Fortunately, Trevor was there to make up for his lacking.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” he asked as he ran over, offering his arms for support. As the woman reached out to take them, her intestines suddenly spilled from a gash that her hands had been hiding, unraveling like yarn. Despite being no stranger to gore in his line of work, it was an entirely different thing to watch a human in the throes of death rather than dissecting a corpse.

“Shit!” Trevor cursed, ripping off his coat and trying in vain to apply pressure and stop anything else from spilling out. The woman collapsed and he gently eased her to the ground, “What happened?”

Between gurgles of blood and gasps for air, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, choking out, “Ca… Carmilla… hel, help...”

Hector felt his stomach drop, the ever too familiar notion of doom taking its place.

Trevor looked around frantically, as if trying to find something to help. With a final, weak gasp, the woman fell limp. The Belmont shook, whether with rage or sadness Hector could not tell.

Without a word he stood up, still covered in blood, and ran into the house. Hector quickly followed behind and found him rummaging through cabinets and drawers, gathering weapons.

“You’re not going out there to fight her, are you?” Hector asked in disbelief, fully knowing the answer.

“Stay here.” he replied with a deadpan tone, “Lock all the doors, keep a knife on you just in case. No vampire can get on this property, but I’m more worried about any human soldiers she might have, that or people seeking shelter.”

“No!” he wailed, grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him, “She’s going to have soldiers with her, you can’t take them on!”

“It’s not the first time I fought a vampire army.” he said as he continued, attaching the Morning Star to his belt, “If anything it will be easier than Dracula’s army.”

“But you don’t have the Speaker or Alucard with you!” he argued, “You can’t do this alone, Trevor!”

At that, Trevor stopped. For a moment Hector thought he had finally gotten through to the man, only to receive a suspicious look.

“How did you know who was with me?”

Hector blinked, filled with dread as he realized what he said, “I…”

“Carmilla couldn’t have told you, she wasn’t at the battle.” he deduced, “So how do you know?”

“It’s… I…” he swallowed, “I’d explain it if I could…”

“But?” he pressed.

The forgemaster shifted uneasily, “Please… just let me turn myself into her.”

Trevor recoiled, looking offended by the mere suggestion, “Hell no.”

“This is my fault…” he whimpered, “If I had stayed-”

“If you had stayed you’d be dead.” Trevor insisted as he went back to the task at hand, he slipped daggers into the straps on his chest.

“Carmilla wouldn’t dare kill me,” Hector said, voice wavering, “I’m too important to her, it’s… oh God, I did this, I’m the reason she’s here…”

Trevor sighed, grabbing him by the shoulders firmly, “Listen to me, whatever bullshit she’s fed you is just that, bullshit. She is an evil heartless bitch, if it weren’t you it’d be someone else-”

“But that’s just it!” Hector snapped, “There is no one else like me! Nobody else can give her what she wants because she wants my magic!”

Trevor’s eyes widened in surprise, “You’re... a scholar?”

“More than that…” he swallows nervously, feeling sick to his stomach with panic, “I was Dracula’s Forgemaster.”

Trevor took a step back, “You… what?”

“I created his army, I forged those demons for him with promise of a cull,” he sobbed, wracked with guilt as he continued his confession, “People have died horrible deaths because of my actions, and every day I live with their blood on my hands while their families grieve! I’ve created a path of destruction that will forever be etched in history, and now…” his voice lowered to a trembling whisper, “The only reason Carmilla is here in the first place is because of the choices I’ve made. Please Trevor, let her take me so that nobody else has to suffer in my name.”

Trevor leans against the table, eyes shut in thought, “... those were your demons I fought then?”

“The blue ones, yes…” he nods, staring at his feet in shame “I know you must be disgusted, repulsed by me even… there’s no way I could ever make up for the atrocities I’ve committed. I don’t have the right to ask anything of you, but please-”

He’s cut off when Trevor grabs his chin, tilting his head up and capturing his lips in a passionate, loving kiss. It wasn’t his first kiss, no, but it was much different than the kisses he had shared as a child with other children on dares, where they would all sputter and act disgusted. It was also different than the rushed kisses he had as a teenager, where his concern had laid more with getting caught than the act of affection.

This kiss was everything he hadn’t expected, making him warm from the inside out, nerves alight with a soft tingling sensation that made his heart race and his stomach flutter in ways that felt right, no, more than that.

It was perfect.

When they parted, a small part of Hector wanted to lean forward to continue the cut-short kiss. The rest of him was too confused to think straight, “Wha…?”

“There.” Trevor smiled softly, “Now I have to come back.”

“I don’t…” he took a deep breath, “I don’t get it…”

“This way, I have to come back, because I could never leave you with just that.” he said, cupping Hector’s cheek in his hand and wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“No, I mean… aren’t you appalled by me?” he tenses, “Don’t you hate me for all the misery and destruction I’ve-” he silenced by another kiss.

“I told you,” Trevor murmured against his lips, “I don’t care about that.”

A wave of relief fell over Hector. He leaned into his lover’s touch, laying his hand over his and taking in the moment.

“I have to go now…” Trevor said softly. 

Hector nodded, fighting back the tears that once more threatened to fall, “Promise me you’ll come back.”

“I promise.” he swore.

Reluctantly, Hector let go of him and walked away and over to the bed, sitting on the edge and holding himself. He closed his eyes, unable to watch his loved one leave. The only thing he had to tell him that Trevor left was the sound of the door closing. While one fear had been taken care of, the other wrapped its slimy tentacles around his mind and held tightly.

“Fuck…” he whispered under his breath.


	9. Strife

The air was thick with the copper scent of blood. Some of the corpses he recognizes, others are too desecrated to tell who they were.

He tunes it all out as he continues with his mission. As he takes down another soldier, he remembers seeing the same armor back at the castle. Whether Carmilla had soldiers at the castle or all vampires had similar armor taste could be figured out later.

A soldier charges from behind, another coming from his front. Trevor immediately ducks and threw his weight into the first one leg’s, causing him to go flying and crashing into the other one. With a flick of the wrist the whip whistled through the air and cut through their bodies, leaving an explosion of sizzling flesh and bone.

But for each soldier he killed, three more would take their place. Before he knew it, he was surrounded and cursing his human body for growing fatigued. He fought valiantly, but as he was busy dodging the sword of one soldier, four grabbed onto him from him, pushing him to the ground. Trevor grunted as he hit the floor hard, unable to catch himself with his arms restrained. He felt something cold and metal lock around his neck, digging into his skin as he was pulled up and onto his knees. Another two shackles locked around his wrists, leaving them behind his back and unable to fight back.

A cold, sultry laugh rang through the air, approaching from behind, “Belmont, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Can’t say the same thing about you.” he snaps bitterly.

“I must say,” she goes on without missing a beat, “I must thank and your friends for overthrowing that sad excuse of an old man for me, with your help I have been able to conquer much more quickly than expected.”

Trevor glared with all the hatred with could muster, “Yeah, and your next, bitch.”

“”Oh, am I now?” she hums with an amused tone, “But there’s one little problem, Belmont. You have something that belongs to me.”

“Hector doesn’t belong to anyone!” he shouts, “If you lay a fucking claw on him I’ll-!” he’s cut off a hard slap that leaves his head spinning.

“Hector,” she says lowly, voice dripping with mirth, “is mine and he knows it. He knows how lost and aimless he is without a Master, and he’ll come back to my side before either you or him will know it. Especially now that I have his little friend.” she smiles, glee returning to her voice, “I had been considering getting him a playmate, but it seems he’s gone out and found his own. Mighty inconvenient of those wards you placed around my property, gave my scouts quite the hard time.”

‘Good.’ he thinks, but bites his tongue lest he be hit again. 

At least Hector would be okay...

* * *

He was not okay.

He was stuck feeling more helpless than he had in a long time, sitting at the foot on the bed and staring at the door, waiting for it to open so he could run into his lover’s arms and cry tears of joy for his safe return.

The longer he waited, the more hopeless he felt. Usually, he’d be angry at himself for that sort of thing, and while he did partially blame himself for all of this…

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), he felt his rage turn towards Carmilla. How dare she, how dare she wait until he had felt safe, until he had a place to feel safe in, animals to love and a lover who he looked forward to spending everyday with. How dare she not catch him the day he ran, before he had all of this, before he had something to lose.! Then again, it was just like her to do that.

He was angry at how useless he was, how he couldn’t join in the fight for his own freedom. When had he become like this, how far had he fallen from being a respected forgemaster to a-

His thoughts came to a stop when he felt his magic stir inside him as if to remind him, he did have a weapon to fight with. 

And there was ammo right outside the door, laying under a blanket the Belmont had respectfully covered her body with.

Hector grit his teeth, making his choice as he stood. No more running.

It was time to fight back and remind Carmilla who she was dealing with.

* * *

“Now, while we all know Hector will come crawling back to me, I’d like to speed things up.” She says like an impatient school teacher, “If you would be so kind as to remove those pesky wards, I’ll make sure that things will be a lot nicer for you and him once you return to my fortress.”

Trevor turned his head away defiantly, causing Carmilla to narrow her eyes.

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you’re helping, but I know more about you than you think.” she smirks, kneeling down to his level, “I know the trouble your fellow humans give you, I know the pain you’ve suffered for them. They should be on their knees thanking you for what you’ve done for them, for saving them from certain doom, and what do you get? A shitty little farm with barely enough money to scrape by.”

Trevor screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out her wicked words.

“Believe me dear, I understand how unfair it all is to you, and to Hector as well. Your fellow humans have nothing to offer you. You must think of me as a cruel, heartless demon like Dracula, but I’m not. Wiping out humans is quite foolish, why, we’d all starve if that were the case! I merely want a small population, in exchange for humanity’s survival, doesn’t that sound fair? And you and Hector would be safe, well cared for and safe under my roof. You’d be generals, a part of my inner circle with all of the respect you deserve. What do you say?”

Trevor thought silently for a moment, before opening his eyes and turning to her. The vampiress smiled triumphantly… only to get a loogie spat right into her face.

Carmilla recoiled and stepped back, wiping the saliva from her eye with a look of disgust. She hissed, raising her hand to strike. Trevor smirked, thinking it worth it as he braced himself for a beating.

Suddenly, she stopped.

He watched in uneasy confusion as a wicked smile spread across her face, placing a cold hand on his cheek, “My, that’s a nasty scar you have. How lucky you were that it didn’t get your eye.”

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine, nor the feeling of dread he felt.”

“Let’s fix that for you,” she continued as her hand moved up to his eye, “Shall we?”

* * *

There were plenty of bodies, both vampire and human that he forged into new creatures, each one an embodiment of rage with one, singular goal.

Help Trevor, kill Carmilla.

They followed behind him like the loyal army they were, crawling through the rooftops, returning with the bodies of soldiers so that more could be added to their ranks.

With a scissor blade in each hand he striked metal against metal, the steel conducting his magic like electricity into large bursts of energy that came out like fire. He had no time to dwell on the joy of finally being able to properly use his magic once more, but the fact that he had regained a part of his identity did help him to press forward.

But he had never gone into town, he was lost, unfamiliar with the roads and alleyways and. He looked everywhere for a sign of Trevor, only to hear one instead.

The agonizing scream that split through the air filled him with horror.

“Oh no…”

* * *

His voice came out in broken sobs in between gasps, body shaking as it was overwhelmed with pain. He would have collapsed if not for the guards holding him up. Tears flowed from his remaining eye, clouding his vision. He became lightheaded, vaguely aware of the warm blood flowing from the wound, down his neck and staining his shirt. 

He could barely hear Carmilla over the ringing in his ears and the thoughts swirling in his head, “There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” she cooed, lifting him by the chin with blood stained fingers, “It’s all done now, sweetheart.”

Trevor tried to think of something, anything he could say or do to get himself out of this collar and back with the upper hand. All he thought was that if this is what she did without hesitation to him, what the Hell did she do, would keep doing to Hector if she got her hands on him again.

“Now,” she sighed happily, putting her hands on her hips, “Are you willing to help us now?”

He swallowed heavily, throat raw from the screams that tore themselves from his throat. Still he managed to whisper in a hoarse voice, “Fuck… you…”

She narrowed her eyes, scoffing like an inconvenience mother to a misbehaving child, “Fine, if that’s how you want to play,” she leaned forward, “I really wish I could have left your pretty eyes alone, but if it must be this way then fine. Just remember, I gave you a chance-”

“CARMILLA!”

The vampiress turned around in confusion, only to be delighted by what she saw, “Why, hello Hector.”

Trevor looked up at the mention of the name, his fear growing when he thought it impossible, “No…”

“Please…” Hector begged in a soft, broken voice, “I’m so sorry…”

Carmilla smirked, strutting over to the forgemaster with glee, “You’ve had me worried Hector, such a naughty little puppy, running away from his Master like that.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…” he murmured, holding himself in a self-soothing gesture, “I want to go home now… please, forgive me?”

“NO!” Trevor screamed, struggling with renewed vigor against the soldiers, “HECTOR, NO! DON’T!”

“I suppose I can’t stay mad at you.” she sighed happily, petting the top of his head, “But you understand there will be consequences, right?”

“Of course,” he nods frantically, “Thank you… thank you…”

“Good pet.” she hummed, “Good-”

She was cut off by the sound of demonic screeching, turning around just in time to witness her soldiers being torn to pieces by numerous demons, “WHAT!?” she shouted in disbelief. Before she could even process what was happening, a sharp pain caused her to cry out in a mix of surprise and pain. 

Hector quickly used his free hand to grab her by her shoulder, allowing him to push the blade deeper into her back. He met her confused gaze with one of his own, filled with cold hatred. He didn’t say anything, not a word as she choked on her blood, body igniting with blue flames that licked at her flesh until nothing was left but a pile of bone and ash. He looked down at it with disdain, quickly kicking it to the side before remembering his other priority, “Trevor!”

He ran over to the Belmont, who laid on the ground in a puddle of blood. Trevor groaned as Hector lifted him in his arms, looking up at him weakly, “Hector…” he breathed.

“I’m sorry,” the forgemaster said sadly, “I shouldn’t have… I should have gotten here sooner…”

He laughed weakly, “I thought you were going to apologize for not staying in the house…”

“That too,” Hector huffed out a laugh. His smile quickly turned back into a frown as he saw the damage to Trevor’s eye

“We’ll be okay…” he whispered, whether to himself or to Trevor he didn’t know which. Trevor opened his mouth to say something, but his head fell back, eye shutting as he went limp. 

The last thing he heard was Hector calling out his name frantically.


	10. Recall

His head was pounding incessantly.

There was a soreness not unlike the type you felt in your feet after standing for too long, except it was where his eye-

His eye!

Trevor gasped as he shot up, his field of vision startling more narrow. He reached up to feel, only to feel soft cotton gauze wrapped around his eyes. For a moment his heart soared with the hope that it was just the bandages preventing his sight.

Then he remembered the sight of his eye dangling in front of his face, held by bloody claws.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, breathing heavily as the reality of his injuries set in. God, how was he going to live like this? How was he going to fight like this? How was he going to do anything? What was going to happen to the farm, to his legacy, to-

“Trevor?”

He turned towards the soft gasp of his name to see Hector in the doorway, a bucket of milk dropped at his feet.

“Hect-?” he barely managed to get out before the forgemaster sprinted across the room, falling into his arms

“Trevor!” he cried out in glee, trapping him in a tight embrace, “Does anything hurt!? Are you okay!? Do you need anything!?”

Despite his pain, Trevor found himself returning the hug with equal joy, “I was so scared…” he muttered, “I saw you standing there with Carmilla, and I thought ‘This is it, this is where I lose you’...”

“So then staying unconscious was payback then?” he chuckled, sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m not that petty.” he laughed, only to wince as his face throbbed.

“Shit,” Hector hissed under his breath, “Let me check it.”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he got up and fetched a box of medical supplies from the dressed, taking out a fresh roll of gauze and the scissors, now mended after serving their purpose in battle.

“This may hurt a little…” he warned. Trevor nodded, gritting his teeth as Hector carefully pried the gauze from his face. He could feel dried up fluid acting as glue, slightly stinging as it was peeled off.

“How bad is it?” he asked.

“It’s… it looks ugly,” he admits, “But it’s healing.”

“Let me see?” Trevor asked.

He sighed, “I’m not sure if that’s-”

“Please.” 

Hector debates himself for a moment, before grabbing the mirror off the dresser and handing it over hesitantly, holding his breath as Trevor held it up.

The bruising and swelling was intense, shades of yellow and purple spanning from around the eye to down his cheek. Carefully, he lifted his eyelid. Indeed, there was no eye, only pink flesh.

What confused him most, however, was what looked like healed burns on the entire side of his face. As if reading his mind, Hector spoke, “That part was my fault…” he admitted shamefully.

Trevor looked up, “Did you have to cauterize it?”

“No, I,” he sighed, holding his head in his hands, “I thought… it was so stupid… I tried to fix it but I…” he whimpered softly, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Trevor said, forcing a smile, “I’m fine.” 

Hector gave him a look of worry, placing a hand on his shoulder. The small gesture was all it took for Trevor to fall apart. He collapsed, head laid in Hector’s lap as he wailed, howling in anguish until his throat burned with rawness.

Hector stroked his head gently the whole time, whispering soft ‘I know’ and ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, his own tears dripping onto soft, almond hair.

He cried until he was too tired to cry anymore, staring at the wall in silence, “... Hector?”

“Yes?”

“How long was I out…?”

“Two days,” he replied. Trevor’s eye widened in shock. Two days, two entire days gone, lost forever.

“Well… what happened while I was out cold?” he asked lightheartedly, a touch of sadness still in his voice.

Hector bit his lip, “I suppose it began right after Carmilla was taken care of…”

* * *

_ “Trevor!” Hector cried as he shook him. The Belmont remained unconscious, with only the rising and falling of his chest letting the other know he wasn’t departed… yet. Hector got to work quickly, tearing fabric from his shirt. He ordered one of the demons to carry Trevor back to the property line, and commanded the rest to go into the forest. _

_ “Live there,” he said “Stay away from humans, if I ever have need of you again I will call upon you. Live as you want until then.” _

_ They obeyed without hesitation, and once the one carrying Trevor completed its task, they flew off to join their brethren. Hector carried Trevor the rest of the way in, grunting as he did. It took great effort but he managed to get the wounded man onto the bed without dropping him and began tending to the wound with great care, praying his knowledge of first aid would be enough. _

_ He spent the night kneeling at the bedside and watching Trevor uneasily, not sleeping a wink.  _

_ Nonetheless, the next day he resumed work on the farm as there was still work to be done. He released June, the injured chicken, back to her flock after checking her injuries were healing fine. Other than she and Margaret glaring daggers at each other, breakfast went by without incident.  _

_ “Excuse me!” _

_ Hector looked over to see a woman standing at the front gate with a basket in hand, waving at him to come over. Despite not being much of a people person, he pushed aside his feelings of awkwardness and approached her, “May I… help you?” _

_ “I’m Lola,” she said, continuing when met with Hector’s clueless look, “Artur’s wife.” _

_ “Ah, you came for the goat, right?” he asked, ignoring the small pang of sadness, “Um, I’m not sure what price you guys agreed on-” _

_ “No, no, that’s alright.” she smiled, shaking her head, “Artur said you two can keep the goat as thanks.” _

_ “Oh…” he blinked, “I… uh, thank you.” _

_ “How is Mr. Belmont, by the way?” _

_ It was an innocent question, but one that shook Hector to his core with fear of the unknown, “He’s… recovering.” he answered, “He’s not in a state for visitors, but I’ll let him know you stopped by to see.” _

_ “Thank you dear,” she said, “Oh, and we all put together some supplies for you, well, those of us that are left.” she laughed sadly, handing over the basket, “You boys are welcome to our shop at any time, and we’ll be more than happy to discount whatever you need.” _

_ “You’re too kind.” Hector smiled as he took it. Perhaps humanity wasn’t so bad after all he thought as he waved goodbye to her. He felt a soft headbutt hit his leg and looked down at the little goat currently demanding his attention, “Seems like it was your lucky day, Reginald.” _

_ That night he at least managed to sleep for a few minutes at a time. Each time he woke his thoughts immediately turned to Trevor. Sometimes he was so still in his sleep, Hector would have to put a finger under his nose to make sure he was still breathing. _

_ The next day was more or less the same, changing Trevor’s bandages, cleaning the house, watching Trevor sleep until he forced himself to go and take care of the farm before returning back to his side. The empty socket mocked him, cruelly reminding him of his lack of healing magic. After he got done bandaging it, a thought occurred. _

_ While living flesh was out of his reach, dead flesh could easily be changed and transformed. It was a farfetched theory, but it was better than nothing.  _

_ Under the cover of night he snuck into the church, looking over the bodies from the attack until he found one the closest to Trevor’s original eye color. It wasn’t quite the misty, icy eyes he knew and loved, but it was good enough. _

_ He returned home, and with careful strokes drew a circle around the socket with ink. He fitted the eye into the socket carefully, holding a scissor blade in each hand. With great skill he struck the blades together, sparks flying from the metal. They fizzled out as soon as they hit Trevor’s face, but he refused to give up. _

_ Finally the eye lit up in blue flames. Hector smiled proudly, overwhelmed with joy. _

_ It was short lived, quickly turning to horror the the eye fought against the blaze, twisting and sizzling as it fueled the fire and causing it to spread across the entire side of his face.  _

_ “NO!” he screamed in horror, quickly smothering the flames with the blanket. They went out with an anticlimactic hiss, leaving the smell of burnt flesh behind. Hector breathed heavily, slowly peeling back the blanket to take a look at the damage. _

_ The eye, it seemed, had been burned into nothing by the fire, skin healed over the second the flames went out and leaving scars in their wake. _

_ Hector stood up straight, backing away until he hit the kitchen table and leaned on it for support. He swallowed hard, choking out “God damnit…” as he fell to his knees. _

_ The morning after he refused to leave Trevor’s side, laying cuddled against him for the majority of it. The guilt he felt was palpable, eating away at his mind. A part of him wondered what he would do if Trevor never woke up, but he refused to think further than that. Or rather, he wasn’t able to. _

_ He more or less functioned on autopilot during his chores, up until he was milking Darla and heard a noise coming from inside the house. _

* * *

“... And that brings us here.” Hector concluded. They were both sitting on the bed now, sitting cross-legged and across from one another. Trevor shut his eye in thought, considering all he heard.

“... Hector?”

“Yeah?” he shifted nervously.

Trevor reached over and grabbed his hand, clasping it between his own, “Thank you for trying... with my eye, you know.”

Hector huffed out a laugh of disbelief, “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I practically maimed the entire side of your face.”

“In an attempt to restore my sight.” he adds, “And now every time I see them I’ll know I have someone by my side willing to do anything for me.”

“Even if I make it worse with a reckless attempt?”

“Even then.” he chuckled, leaning over to capture his lip in a kiss which Hector returned happily, “Besides, hunters love to brag about scars. I’ll tell whoever asks that I got it fighting a dragon.”

“More of that relentless optimism.” the forgemaster said.

“Admit it, you love that about me.” he hummed teasingly.

Hector snorted, “Perhaps I do, Belmont.” he said as he kissed him chastely, “Now, let me clean you up before you get an infection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I couldn't find a way to transition it smoothly, so sorry about that!!


	11. Begin

Syhpa hopped off the wagon with grunt, landing a bit harder than she meant to. She looked over at the small simple cabin in thought. She had met up with Alucard outside of Gresit, and together continued the journey to Trevor’s home. She had hoped her first visit would be under different circumstances, but if a threat from Carmilla is what it took, then oh well.

“Looks like a cozy little place.” she commented as a small white chicken walked up to her and circled around curiously. Chuckling, she knelt down and obliged it with pets.

“I agree,” Alucard replied as he brought the horses inside the fence, “Though I could do without the smell.”

“Ever the pompous ass, ey Alucard?” came a familiar voice from the barn. As Trevor stepped out, he was greeted by the sight of Sypha charging towards him at full speed. This time, he was prepared enough to catch her in his arms, spinning her around as both laughed with glee. 

She pulled away, and gasped in surprise when she saw the leather eyepatch, “Trevor! What happened to your eye!?”

“Did you finally get pinkeye from having your head up your ass all the time?” Alucard smirked, ignoring Sypha as she glared daggers.

“Actually, I got it from having to deal with all your bullshit from the last time you were here.” he retorted without missing a beat. The two stared at each other, before sharing a laugh.

“Good to see you haven’t lost your edge, fangs.” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

“Same to you, Belmont.” he laughed, “Though I am curious, what happened to your eye?”

“Well, that’s sort of the thing.” he coughed awkwardly, “There’s not really an eye there anymore.”

Sypha and Alucard look at him as if expecting him to reveal the statement as a joke. As he remains silent, the realization sinks in.

“Oh my God,” Alucard breathed, “Oh my God, Trevor what…? How…?”

“Did Carmilla do this?” Sypha cuts in, “Where is the bitch? I’ll burn her to a crisp!”

“A bit late for that,” Trevor said, “She came sooner than I thought she would, but she got taken care of.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Alucard put his hands up, “You’re saying you already killed her?”

“It’s… a long story,” he sighed.

“You said in your letter you were sheltering a captive of Carmilla’s,” Sypha cut in, “Is he alright?”

Trevor couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips, “You can ask him yourself.”

* * *

His heart beat against his rib cage, as if begging for freedom so that it may hide from the confrontation. He tried very hard not to think of it as such, imagining a world where there were no vampire wars or cruelty or even magic. Just a man, introducing his friends to his lover.

But there were vampire wars, there was cruelty, and there was magic, and it was hard to ignore when he had experienced all of it firsthand. When the door opened behind him, he could swear his heart stopped, wanting to face death rather than Trevor’s friends.

“Hector,” Trevor said, walking to his side. He forced a smile for him that said ‘I’m okay’, and turned to face his fears.

“Hello.” Hector greeted, fidgeting with a lock of hair, “I’m-”

“Hector.” Alucard breathed, his eyes wide with recognition, “You're one of my father’s forgemaster.”

“Was.” he corrected in a completely unphased manner, “I was Carmilla’s as well, though under entirely different circumstances.”

The dhampir glared suspiciously before looking over to Trevor, “Do you have an explanation for all this?”

“I do.” the Belmont replied, “But I’d like to offer Hector the chance to do so first.”

“Alucard.” Sypha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked to her in silent consideration, then sighed, “Fine.”

They all four went to the table, sitting down. It was hard to read their expressions.

“I served your father under false pretenses,” he began,figuring it would be the best place to start, “He came to my home and promised a cull, one where both humans and vampires benefitted.”

“I hardly see hOW!!” Alucard yelped as Trevor kicked him under the table.

“It’s no excuse for my actions, nor the destruction I’ve caused.” he admits, stomach brewing with shame, “When I saw the bloodbath your father was creating, I grew concerned. Carmilla took advantage of it and told me we could perform the war for him, in the orderly manner I wished.”

“That doesn’t-” the dhampir dodged the next kick, “That doesn’t explain why you would so callously put the lives of your fellow humans in the hands of vampires.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Sypha added, though her tone was less harsh, “I just can’t fathom the reasoning.”

Hector shifted nervously in his seat, taking a deep breath, “I thought… humans had never been kind to me, and though I didn’t always understand the reasons I knew at the base of their cruelty was insecurity. In the cull I imagined plentiful food, shelter and warmth. People would never have to worry about attacks from outsiders or being pawns in wars their governments puppet. It would have all been theirs, in exchange for thinning out the herd every once in a while.”

Alucard grit his teeth, standing from his chair with anger burning in his eyes, “Listen to yourself, talking about your fellow humans like livestock, animals!”

Hector bit his tongue on that topic, “I can’t change what I’ve done, and believe me if I thought any amount of suffering, or Hell even my death would have fixed any of it, I would have welcomed it! But it won’t, so please let me finish my story and then I’ll gladly take any insults you’d like to throw at me!”

The room stood in stunned silence for a moment, filled with tension like a string pulled taut. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Alucard sat back down.

“Thank you.” Hector sighed in relief, “As I was saying, Carmilla tricked me into betraying Dracula. By the time I realized it, my only two options were staying loyal to a suicidal madman, or playing into the plan of a cunning general. So I went along with Carmilla, and after the Castle was…” he glanced at Sypha, “Stolen, for lack of a better term, I was collared and made her pet. I only managed to escape out of pure luck and wound up here.”

“I can’t imagine Carmilla would let you go so easily,” Sypha said, looking to Trevor, “That’s why you wrote to us and why she went after you, isn’t it?”

He nodded in confirmation, “Yes, she caught us off guard. The only reason I’m alive is because of Hector.”

The dhampir and Speaker looked back to him, and suddenly it felt like too many eyes were on him at once, urging him to say something.

“I don’t ask for your thanks or forgiveness, not even your understanding,” he swallowed nervously, “Only that you know that I am a different man than who I was, even if I can’t take back everything, and… and that you give me a chance to prove it.”

Sypha was the first to speak, “You’re a forgemaster, correct?”

“Um, that’s right.”

She smiled eagerly, “I would love to discuss everything about your magic.”

He blinked in disbelief, “Really?”

“Yes, everything from the supplies you use to the theories you apply.” she beamed, “And I’ll tell you all about mine if you’d like.”

“That’d be… thank you.” he smiled back.

Then it was Alucard’s turn, “While I certainly don’t forgive you for your atrocities,” he sighed, “But... My mother taught me people can change, that it’s what makes us human above all else, so I’ll give you a chance.” he says offering a hand. The forgemaster takes it, offering a thankful smile as they shook on the matter.

“I’ll need help unloading the wagon,” he says, standing suddenly, “Trevor, come help me.”

Trevor looked over to Hector with eyes asking ‘will you be alright?’, to which Hector nodded.

“Fine.” Trevor sighs, walking out the door with him.

“I apologize for Alucard’s outburst,” Sypha says as soon as they leave, “He’s a kind and understanding man, but I find that often times his thoughts are so intense they leave no room for reasoning.”

Hector shrugged indifferently, “Can’t blame him, nothing he said was wrong.”

“Including the fact people can change?” she inquired.

“I hope so,” he said, “I hope I’ve changed for the better.”

“I believe you have,” she assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was warm, radiated with gentle kindness.

“Now,” she said, eyes shining with curiosity, “About your magic, can we talk about it?”

“Oh, uh” it took him a second with how quickly she got to the subject, “Right now?”

“Only if you want to.” she replied.

Hector thought for a moment, before nodding, “Go ahead.”

“Were you born with it or taught it?” she asked instantly, as though she had the question ready.

“Born with. As far as I know, being born with this magic is the only way to obtain it.” he pauses in thought, “I’ve heard a lot of stories about the reason why. Some people say it's because we were close to death as infants, so close that half of our souls still rest in the Great Beyond, allowing us access to it. Others say it's because we were demons born into human bodies, so that we may infiltrate the living world and claim it for Satan.”

“How odd, I’ve heard the same rumors about my tribe,” she hummed, “I wonder where it came from?”

“We may never know.” he replied with the same sarcasm, “Anyways, I discovered it at a young age. I thought it was just simple necromancy at the time, either way my parents did not approve.”

“Really?” she sounded surprised at that.

“I came from a family of alchemists, they’d rather I turn things into gold with my touch rather than revive them.” he explains, “I take you come from a much more understanding background.”

“Speakers don’t believe in good or bad magic, what you choose to do with it is what defines you.”

“I see…” he hummed in thought.

Sypha suddenly had a look of guilt and concern, “I’m sorry if I-”

“No, it’s alright.” he assures with a smile, “You know,I’m actually glad to have someone genuinely interested in my magic.”

It was a fact. Sypha had proved herself to be a powerful scholar, powerful enough to overpower Dracula’s will over the castle and replace it with her own. She had no need for a demon army or revived corpses, she truly was just fascinated by his magic. It was flattering in a way.

“Anyways,” he continues, “I’m actually more interested in reviving animals to keep as pets.”

Sypha blinked in confusion, “Hm?”

“Well, they don’t require much except a caring owner. It’s just easier to care for a revived pet rather than a living one.” he quickly adds, “But then again, I’ve always been partial to animals.”

She didn’t seem to be listening to him anymore. At first, he was worried he had said something wrong, until she asked “You wouldn’t have happened to have a little black pug, did you?”

* * *

“Jesus Christ, how much did you pack?” Trevor whined as he pulled a chest off of the cart.

“Forgive me, I came prepared to handle a vampire general and her army.” Alucard deadpanned as he took the chest, carrying it to the fence without breaking a sweat.

Trevor watched him for a moment in consideration, “If you have a problem with any of this, quit beating around the bush and tell me like a man.”

Alucard took a step back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s not you, or even Hector that I have a problem with. As I’ve said, I’m willing to give him the chance he asked for.”

“But?”

“But I am afraid that Carmilla won’t be the end of it.” he says, looking off into the distance with sadness in his eyes, “If rumor of Hector’s powers spread, which I do not doubt, there will be countless other Carmilla’s and Dracula’s who will seek him out. I worry for your safety, that is all…”

The urge to say something like ‘Aw, you care about me!’ or something equally sarcastic lingered on his tongue, but he held it for both of their own good.

“I can’t promise you that it won’t happen again.” he admitted, “However, I love Hector. I would fight a thousand vampire armies for him, just as I would for you and Sypha. That’s what I do for the people I love.”

Alucard smiled sadly, “If only love was enough to guarantee safety… then we wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“I know…” he whispered, before suddenly gasping.

“What?” Alucard flinched, “Does your eye hurt?”

“What if we went back to the estate?”

He looked at him in disbelief, “Pardon?”

“What if we went back to the estate?” he repeated, “We’ll build the manor back up and reseal the Hold, there’s no place safer than that. I’d have to ask Hector first of course, but it's an option.”

“I suppose…” Alucard hums in thought. Trevor moved onto another chest, opening the top to see what was inside.

His heart skipped a beat as a black blur hopped out and went for his face, causing him to scream and stumbled backwards onto the ground, “What the fuck is that!?”

Alucard laughed, picking up what was now clearly a pug… with some skin missing and glowing blue eyes, “This is-”

“Cezar!!”

The two men looked back towards the cabin as Hector came running out. The pug immediately began yipping and wiggled out of the dhampirs arms, running to the forgemaster.

“Cezar!” Hector cried as he fell to his knees, lifting the pug into his arms and laughing as he licked his face, “I thought I lost you for good!”

“Wait, he’s yours?” Alucard said in surprise, “Does that mean the other animals in the castle are your to?”

Hector gasped and looked up hopefully, “The rest are alive too?”

“There’s an owl in the engine rooms, and a fox and a cat running around the halls. I’ve tried to catch them, but they’re not as friendly as, um… what did you call him?”

“Cezar.” he said, “Oh, the poor things, they must have been scared to death after the Castle moved, no wonder they’re so skittish!”

“Right.” he cleared his throats, “Anyways, since it seems you two have been through a lot, why don’t I treat you to dinner tonight?”

“That sounds great.” Trevor smiled.

* * *

“So you see, my magic is almost like an extension of my will, so I never had any problem summoning it. Controlling it was the hard part.”

“I see…” Hector said thoughtfully.

As Alucard stood at the stove and cooked, Sypha sat at the kitchen table, while Hector and Trevor took the bed with Cezar.

“Mine is more like fire,” Hector begins, “I have to be careful not to overexert myself, otherwise I’ll burnout. At the same time I have to tend to it, or else it will get weaker over time. It’s part of the reason why my pets are so beneficial to me.” he smiled as he looked down at Cezar, scratching his head, “They give me a chance to use it without taking too much, though I’m sure they’re just as happy about it as I am.”

“That’s so amazing!” Sypha squeals, “You have to show me how you do it!”

“If I find a dead animal to revive on the way to collect my other pets, then I’ll be sure to show you.” he promises.

“Are humans fair game in your description of ‘animals’? Alucard says in a way that he can’t tell if he’s joking or not.

“I don’t think it’s insulting to humans to be an animal,” Hector said honestly, “Ravens for example, did you know that they’ll visit their parents and mourn the loss of their own? And they recognize which humans to avoid and which are friendly, and will actually use sticks as tools.

He looks over at him squinting in thought, “I’m curious to know what you consider vampires to be then.”

“Change to biology due to enviromental changes.” he said plainly, “Did you know that certain groups of fishes will change sex if one of the sexes is not present enough to sustain a healthy population? And there are amphibians who may choose to remain in water rather than transition to land. Vampires are merely humans that underwent a change, and there are plenty of other species who will feast on their own kind.”

Alucard seemed to consider this for a moment, “.. then am I fully human to you?”

Hector nodded.

All he said was “Interesting.” before turning back to the stove.

“By the way,” Trevor spoke up, “There’s something important we need to discuss.”

Hector’s eyes went wide with worry, “What is it?”

“Nothing bad,” he quickly assures, “Just, Alucard and I were talking, and I’d like to know how you’d feel if we’d move to the estate.”

“Oh…” he said, a little relieved, “Are you sure your ancestors won’t haunt me and make my life Hell for breaking open the hold?

“If they do, they’d have to deal with me.” he chuckled, “So… what do you think? You don’t have to answer now,” Trevor assured, “Take as much time as you need.”

Hector was silent for a moment, considering the options, “I have only one question.” he said

“What?”

“Can we bring the animals with us?”

Trevor laughed, “Of course.”

“Then yes.” he smiled, “You know, Dracula had a stables for his horses and pens for livestock. They’re probably still usable, we’d be able to have more animals!”

“I would appreciate it if I was involved with your plans for  _ my _ house!” Alucard complained from across the room.

“Why? You using the stables?” Trevor retorted.

“No, but it’s the polite thing to do.” he scoffed as he brought over five bowls of soup, placing one on the ground and the others on the table, “Dinner’s ready, I hope you burn your mouth on it.”

“And I hope you choke and die.” he replied, standing up. Suddenly he felt Hector grab his wrist, and looked back in confusion.

The forgemaster had a wide, bright smile on his face, mouthing “Thank you’

Trevor simply smiled back and leaned down, sharing a chaste kiss. Their hands slipped into one another’s, holding tight as they joined the others at the table with their undead dog at their feet.

In the center of the table was a small vase, full of blooming hyacinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done without a moment to spare!!  
> I hope y'all are ready for the season, cause I'm definitely not... oh well, see you on the other side folks!!


End file.
